Love Hina: Flight of the Hornet: The Seduction
by Doctor-T
Summary: By popular request, this is a special spin-off chapter of 'Love Hina: Flight of the Hornet'. This one-shot story details in a fairly graphic fashion just how two of the female residents of the Hinata Apartments got together - and why. Enjoy!


_All-righty! By popular demand, here it is. Are you ready for some M-rated goodness?_

_While this story is complete in itself and can be read at any time, it refers to events that have taken place in Chapter Four of 'Love Hina: Flight of the Hornet'._

_Also, this chapter takes place before 'Love Hina: Flight of the Hornet: The Aftermath'._

_WARNING: This chapter is M-rated for a reason, and it does contain yuri. So, if you are mature enough, read on._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: FLIGHT OF THE HORNET SPECIAL CHAPTER – THE SEDUCTION**

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The time was now eight o'clock on Saturday night, and the blazing hot summer sun had not long set behind the rugged hills off to the west of the small resort town of Hinata Hot Springs. What had been an extremely action-packed late summer's day for the residents of a certain well-known women's dormitory was finally drawing to a close. As darkness had fallen, high above the township, the Hinata Apartments had become a blaze of yellow lights, presenting a cheery facade to the rapidly darkening world surrounding it.

Up in her third-floor room, even though it was still far too early for her to be contemplating going to bed for the night, a tall, slender, very beautiful young woman was at that very moment reclining on her back on her neatly made up futon. But sleep was currently the last thing on this particular girl's mind as she stared moodily up at her shadow-clad ceiling.

The life-changing events of this particular Saturday had caused Motoko Aoyama to fall into a state of deep depression. And she had a very good reason for her to be feeling this way, too.

Motoko was once again morosely thinking about Keitaro Urashima. More specifically, she was ruing the fact that he was _not_ to be hers this time around, either.

As of this morning, Urashima was now with Mutsumi Otohime. Not with his ex-wife, Naru Narusegawa, and certainly not with her.

And now, her mind in turmoil as she tried to digest that bitter fact, Motoko's thoughts began to wander back to when she had originally met her first - and now, knowing her luck - probably the one-and-only true love of her short life.

But what exactly was it about that previously perverted weakling that now attracted her so, Motoko puzzled, turning that baffling question over-and-over in her mind. After all, when she had initially met Keitaro, all those long years ago, he had at the time possessed no redeeming qualities whatsoever. _Not one_.

He had not impressed her at all at the time of their first meeting. And it wasn't just the low moral fiber he had displayed at the time by creeping into the _onsen_ to spy on the naked Naru, which had caused her to think this way, either. For Urashima, a mere man (of sorts) had also actually had the audacity to think that he was going to just waltz in off the street and live there at the Hinata Apartments with her and the other female residents.

_Unthinkable!_

But, to the horror of her younger self, thanks to Granny Hina transferring ownership of the Hinata Apartments and its surrounds over to her no-hoper grandson, one Keitaro-perverted-Urashima, that was exactly what had happened.

The blundering fool had become the live-in manager/landlord, and her daily headaches with him had begun.

But then, over the following three years, something exceedingly strange had occurred.

Keitaro Urashima, pervert_ extraordinaire,_ had begun to grow on her. Motoko didn't know how, why, or even when it had begun to happen. But before she knew it, Motoko had gone from openly avoiding her bumbling landlord to actively looking for reasons to spend time in his increasingly more and more pleasant company.

Motoko Aoyama, man-hater, had somehow fallen for the clumsy idiot without even realizing it had happened. And by the time the kendo girl had forced herself to come to terms with her confused, and at first, most-unwelcome feelings for the buffoon, it had been too late for her to act on them.

Her competition had beaten her to the punch, so to speak. For despite her previous fervent denials that such a thing would ever happen, Naru had begun to seriously date Keitaro. And to make that unwelcome situation even worse, Keitaro was by then head-over-heels in love with the bad-tempered, though admittedly most shapely and intelligent honey-brunette, as well.

Unfortunately for Motoko's plans to win him for herself, once finally together, Keitaro and Naru had stayed together. Over the last five-and-a-quarter years, through good times and bad, thick-and-thin, they had somehow weathered all that life could throw at them. And as she surreptitiously watched the at-first reasonably happy couple, Motoko, to her chagrin, realized that she had failed for all time to win the heart of the only man that she had ever loved – albeit unwillingly at first. Well, the only other man apart from her father, that was.

But there was one huge difference, in that she couldn't have married her father. She _could_ have married Keitaro, if only she had acted on her desire to win his love right at the very start, and not spent months – no, over a year fighting against the very idea that she had fallen for him.

So Motoko had stubbornly stayed silent, and as a consequence, she had lost her very real chance of winning him because of it. And when that unpleasant fact had finally become obvious to her, the crushing disappointment of losing her secret love to her rival had been almost too much for the despondent kendo girl to bear.

So, earlier on this year, when the at-the-time most-happy couple had actually gone through with their much-delayed wedding, and she finally admitted to herself that she had lost him for all time, Motoko had retreated back into her shell as far as men were concerned. Keitaro had been the only man that she had ever thought she trusted enough to give her heart to. But now, since he had married Naru and was unavailable to her, the downhearted Motoko had finally given up on her dreams of romance. From their wedding date on, she had foresworn guys entirely, preferring to devote her time to her Kendo and Tokyo University studies.

Until that fateful Friday night, eight days ago now, that was. The night that Naru had announced to them all that she and Keitaro had split up again, and this time it was for good.

And as to the reason for the sudden breakup of their marriage-?

On the Friday morning of their breakup, just over three months after their wedding day, Keitaro and Naru had discovered that they weren't in fact legally married after all. This shocking state of affairs had come to pass because their somehow misplaced - and _still_ lost - Registration of Marriage form hadn't been filed at the Hinata City municipal office within the three-month deadline. The form had now expired, rendering their marriage invalid. Which meant that if Keitaro and Naru really did want to legally become husband-and-wife again, they would first have to get another marriage license, and then have their marriage ceremony all over again.

The pair had been having marital difficulties ever since their sham wedding, anyway, and this had been the last straw for Naru. Upon being told the bad news, Naru had blown her stack and then promptly evicted Keitaro with her fist from both the premises and her life, telling him in no-uncertain terms that they were through for good.

And the stunned, swirly-eyed Keitaro, then rocketing through the air on his latest unplanned, long-distance-flight record attempt, had been in no position or shape to argue with her.

Even though she had thrown him out onto the street, (well, launched him into the stratosphere, actually) the temperamental Naru had fully expected her husband-no-longer to come crawling back that very same night, as apologetic as he usually was and begging for her forgiveness. However, no such thing had happened. One day had turned into two, and then three, and still Keitaro hadn't returned to the Hinata Apartments.

The hapless landlord had seemingly vanished into thin air. (Which is actually what he _had_ done, having splashed down well beyond visual range, a full two kilometers away in a field outside of town). And worse, no-one seemed to know where Keitaro now was, or even if he was still even alive.

As the long days and nights had stretched into a full week, the Hinata girls had all become increasingly more worried - and in a couple of cases, almost distraught - at Keitaro's continued and most baffling absence. Even Naru was badly missing him by now. The anxious ex-wife was bitterly regretting her violent and impulsive action, and was praying for her ex to come home again so that she could try to make it up to him.

But negative emotions weren't the only ones being felt by the female residents of the Hinata Apartments after hearing from Naru that she and Keitaro had broken up, and that he was unbelievably single once more.

For the entirety of last week, Motoko had dared to hope again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Unfortunately, Motoko's new spirit of hopeful optimism was not to last for very long at all. Earlier on this very Saturday morning, their missing and very much missed landlord, Keitaro Urashima, had finally returned to the Hinata Apartments, accompanied by Mutsumi Otohime. Not long after their most welcome arrival back home, the rapt Motoko and her equally-happy fellow female lodgers had been called to an impromptu meeting with him and Mutsumi, which then took place on the comfortable couches downstairs in the reception hall.

Once the overjoyed girls had all assembled, Mutsumi had spoken to them first. Everyone had been informed that Keitaro wasn't going to get back together with Naru, after all. The unhappy, _not_-married couple really were through for good.

Motoko's heightened state of euphoria at that joyful news had lasted only up until Mutsumi's next sentence. It was then she had learnt that she wouldn't even get a shot at him this time, because the turtle lady was now in a relationship with the elusive _ronin_ of her dreams.

Mutsumi had then explained Naru's _very_ surprising absence from the meeting to the dumbfounded residents. Apparently the jealous ex-wife had attempted to attack her and Keitaro, and had been taken out in a very effective manner by Goth-girl, Kanako, for her trouble.

The unlucky kendo girl's world had caved in on her for a second time. _And for the very last time, too,_ she had sworn to herself. _Never again will I leave myself this vulnerable to falling for a man. Dealing with my inevitable rejection is just…too painful._

So here she was, all alone in her stark, joyless, almost painfully tidy room once again. As she had been for almost as far back as she could now remember.

"Oh, Kami-sama," the lonely young woman whispered to her dark and silent surroundings, her eyes filling with tears of despair. "When is it finally going to be _my_ turn to both find and receive true love…?"

_And I could have had it! I could have had it, if only…? If only–? _

'_Sniff!' Oh, Keitaro…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Later on that night, not long after the badly-beaten-up Naru had made her secret visit to Kitsune's second-floor room to ask her best friend for advice on how to win Keitaro back from Mutsumi, the fox girl began to feel a little under the weather, herself. Which was quite understandable, considering everything that had happened on this very eventful day. So, on the spur-of-the-moment, Kit Fox decided to wander down to the gas-lamp illuminated hot pool for a relaxing soak in its healing waters. Accompanied by a dozen bottles of assorted liquor in her cooler bag for further stress-relief, of course.

Not long after she had lowered herself into the soothing, steaming water at her destination, the still-despondent Motoko appeared at the _onsen_, as well. Noticing her friend's obvious depression as she slipped silently into the dark water next to her, Kitsune quickly offered her a drink or three, and to her surprise, Motoko had gladly accepted the strong liquor. In a probably futile attempt to forget the crushing disappointment she had suffered earlier on that day, for once in her life the kendo girl fully intended to consciously get stone-cold drunk.

None of their other friends had shown up for a late-night swim, so Kitsune and Motoko ended up sharing the drinks all by themselves in the privacy of a dimly lit corner of the _onsen._ Kitsune was hitting the sauce because that was what she did almost every night, for any reason whatsoever or none. As for Motoko, she deliberately ended up drinking far more than she usually allowed herself to do, in a so-far futile attempt to drown her sorrows.

However, once she was well-and-truly tanked up, Motoko's bitter disappointment at missing out on Keitaro yet again finally came to a head. Under the influence of the strong alcohol, the lonely, stressed-out and regretful kendo girl had finally cracked, lost her self-control over showing any sign of emotional weakness in public, and bawled her eyes out in the soothing arms of her older and far-worldlier friend.

The surprised but sympathetic Kit Fox knew all-too-well of her friend's supposedly secret love for their landlord. Furthermore, Kitsune had made a shrewd, spur-of-the-moment guess as to the second reason for the kendo girl's sudden emotional breakdown. So, once Motoko's crying jag had subsided away to an irregular sniffling, she spoke up in an effort to confirm her suspicions.

"Motoko? Ah've got a question for you, Sweetie."

"What is it, Kitsune? _'Sniff!_'"

"You've never really known love, have ya," she inquired, her voice soft and gentle. "Ah mean, given yourself freely to another person, Motoko, just because ya wanted to. Tell me the truth, now, Sugah."

"'_Sniff!'_ Well…actually, I have," the upset young woman confessed, to Kitsune's even greater surprise. "A couple of times – _'sniff!'_ But that was years ago, now…"

Kitsune's eyes opened wide at that most unexpected revelation. _"Ya have?_ Really? Well, don't that beat all? With who, if ya don't mind me askin' – _oh?"_

Kit's amazed expression changed to a knowledgeable one as her keen memory kicked in. "Wait a minute, Ah think that Ah know who ya must be referrin' to. You're talkin' about that time with kooky Kanako, when she fooled us all disguised as Naru, right?"

Motoko nodded miserably as she removed her arms from around Kitsune's upper body. Kit released her as well, and Motoko pulled back a bit, to sit up straight, her curvy bare buttocks resting comfortably on her companion's lower thighs and knees.

"Yes, I am," the tall girl admitted, hanging her head with shame at the old memory, her troubled eyes downcast. "But I had no idea at all that anything like that was going to happen to me at the time! I really thought that Kanako was Naru when she visited me in my room that day. So when she made her move on me, she took me totally by surprise! After capturing me, she then…had her way with me in my own bed. But…I've – _ah_ – I've also done it with someone else, as well as Kanako."

_Huh? Straight-laced Kendo-girl is actually admitting something like _that_ to me? _Kitsune thought with astonishment_. Talk about strong drink loosening the tongue!_ _Normally she'd never even join into a conversation like this one, let alone blab about her own kinky experiences to anyone else._

"What? Ya sayin' that you've been with more'n one person? Damn, girl, you're getting' more lovin' around here than Ah am!" Kitsune rubbed at her chin, deep in thought. "_Hmm_, let's see now…well it can't have been with Keitaro, so it musta been with…Su, right?"

Once again, Motoko nodded, a tinge of red now coloring her cheeks as she shifted uneasily on Kit's lower legs. "Yes," she reluctantly confirmed, still unable to look her questioner directly in the eyes. "Su – _ah? _Well, she…seduced me a couple of times when she used to stay in my room at night. But it was only a fling, nothing more. And since I was already infatuated with Urashima at the time, both Su and I knew that nothing was really going to become of our tryst. So we stopped doing it together…eventually."

_So Ah was right about Kendo-girl, after all, _Kitsune smirked. _She really does go both ways, just like Ah suspected. Now, time to get her to admit that to me out loud, so Ah'm absolutely sure of mah facts._

"So, you're bisexual," The fox girl blatantly asked her edgy-looking companion. "You like both men and women, equally?"

Motoko reddened even more at being asked such an intensely personal question right out of the blue, even if it did come from one of her best friends. She twitched uncomfortably, hesitated for a second, opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, and then finally answered in the affirmative.

"Yes, Kitsune. I guess…that I am. But, with the sole exception of Urashima, I think that I much prefer women to men. Apart from my_ Otōsan_, Keitaro is the only man that I've every really trusted, you see? _'Sniff!'_ That is part of the reason why I am finding it so hard to – _'sob!'_ - to let him go...!"

Then Motoko was overcome by her grief once again. As the weeping kendo girl leaned forward and clung to her bare, water-slick body for a second time, Kitsune cradled Motoko's head tightly against her right shoulder and breast, soothing her distressed friend until she could regain control of her overflowing emotions once more.

"There, there, Sugah," she crooned, stroking Motoko's long flowing black hair with her free hand, simultaneously rocking the taller girl back-and-forth in her arms. "Ah'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be just fine in the end. You just wait and see."

_Damn, Kendo-girl's juicy tits feel good against mah own big ones,_ a corner of Kitsune's mind realized, as her own breasts and those of the distressed girl in her arms pressed and rubbed against each other._ And they've sure grown a lot bigger since Ah first met her! But this is no time for me to be thinkin' things like that about Motoko. She needs me to be a strong and comforting friend for her, right now…_

"I'm just so lonely, Kitsune," Motoko sobbed, her hot, salty tears flowing freely down her older friend's very-well-endowed upper body, to trickle into and intermix with the steaming hot water of the hot pool they were both seated in. "All I ever do in my life is train and study, train and study. When am I going to find someone like Urashima again, someone who wants to love me and hold me and tell me that my life has some sort of meaning, apart from hard work and duty?"

Her words of heartbreak gave Kitsune pause, and the fox girl then mentally began to reflect, with a growing sense of depression, on her own total lack of a meaningful love life.

_Motoko's right. She has no-one to love her in the way that she desperately needs. But she's not the only one who's lonely around here. Ah hate to admit this even to mahself, but Ah am, too._

_Ah haven't had even so much as a single date in six whole months. And when Ah do go out on the town, every guy that Ah meet up with doesn't even come close to bein' the man that Keitaro is. They're all only after a good time with me, and Ah've reached the stage where Ah need somethin' a little more real than just a one-night stand with some goin' nowhere guy who just wants mah body._

_So where does that leave me, and my own needs and feelings? In exactly the same damn boat as Kendo-girl, that's where!_

_God, how depressing. Heh! Since Ah'm also secretly bisexual, just the same as Motoko is, maybe Ah should get off mah ass and ask her out, instead of waitin' for some loser guy to-?_

…_? Hold on a sec-? Actually, that's…that's not a bad idea, is it…?_

_Come to think of it, why _don't_ Ah get together with Motoko,_ Kitsune silently queried herself, her thoughtful eyes wide open for once, as the very real advantages to her love life and her life in general, if she did succeed in seducing the other girl, abruptly became clear to her.

_And why haven't Ah thought of this before? She and Ah get on just fine when we're together. Ah sure like Kendo-girl enough to date her, Ah'm sure that she likes me back enough to at least seriously consider bein' mah girlfriend, and we sure as hell don't have anyone else available that we're interested in right now, do we? Keitaro's certainly lost to Motoko and me, both - you couldn't pry Kei and Turtly-gal apart with tractors and crowbars now!_

_Yeah…! But will Motoko go for it if Ah do ask her to be mine? Well, there's only one way for me to find _that_ out, isn't there. But Ah'd better be damn careful with the way Ah go about it. If Ah screw this up and make her mad, chances are Ah'll end up in the hospital!_

…_Ah, what the hell. Ah'm gonna take mah own advice for once, 'fess up, and ask her out right now._

_So, here goes nothin'-!_

"Ah, Motoko?" Kit tentatively asked the upset girl in her arms, who was still lying breast-to-breast against her upper body.

"'_Sniff!'_ Y-yes, Kitsune?"

"You – _um_ – you told me just a minute ago that you actually prefer women to men, am Ah right?"

"I…yes, I did," Motoko confirmed, rubbing at her still-tearing eyes as she replied. "Unless the man was Urashima, of course."

"Yeah. Of course. So, what sort of women would you be interested in, for datin' purposes, Ah mean?"

"_Um_…I haven't really considered that before, to be perfectly honest, Kitsune," the other girl sniffled, looking at her older friend with a curious look in her green eyes. "I have been so busy concentrating on Urashima, I never even gave this subject any serious thought. _Ah_…why do you ask?"

"_Ah-heh-heh!_ Just curious, Ah guess. Y'see, Ah…quite like girls, as well as guys, too. So Ah was just wonderin'…?"

"Oh? I see…" Motoko uneasily replied, a slight blush returning to her damp cheeks at Kitsune's surprise confession. "I didn't know that about you."

"Yeah, well, now ya do. So don't feel uncomfortable about speaking to me on this subject, Motoko, 'cuz Ah'm perfectly okay about it. Like Ah just said, you're not the only one living here who goes both ways. And we both know that Su does, too, remember?"

_Not to mention Goth-girl, as well,_ Kitsune added silently. _But Ah'd best not bring that up with Motoko, right now!_

"All – all right. _Um_, that's good to hear, Kitsune. I do feel a little uncomfortable about being the way that I am," Motoko confessed, managing a faint smile, her tears at losing Keitaro to Mutsumi now behind her. "Knowing that you are the same as me…helps. A lot."

"Good. So, back to mah question," Kitsune prompted her; a smile now on her own attractive face at just how well this potentially awkward conversation was going, so far. "If you were lookin' to ask a girl out on a date, who and what would you be lookin' for?"

"Well, someone both attractive and in shape, for a start," the now-thoughtful Motoko slowly and hesitantly replied, sitting up to re-assume her seat on Kitsune's long and shapely legs. "And I think that I would prefer her to be older than me, as well. The person in question would definitely have to be mature and self-assured. And also someone who I was comfortable with being around, who could put me at ease, and who I could fully trust not to betray my affection for her."

_Well. That description actually sums me up quite nicely,_ Kit smugly thought. _So far, so good. Now for the million-yen question._

"When you were with Kanako, and Su, how did the fact that you were having sex with girls make ya feel? Did you enjoy it?"

"_Ki-Kitsune?_" Motoko wailed, her eyes widening, crimsoning like a tomato and jumping up onto her feet with embarrassment._ "I can't tell you that!"_

"Yes, ya can, Sugah," Kit chuckled, eyeing up the tense, very pleasantly shaped body of the other girl. _"Ah_ enjoyed doing it with the girls Ah've been with. Ah can admit that, and so can you."

"_Um? _W-well, I – _ah?_ I…I guess that I _did_ enjoy it, yes…" her flustered companion mumbled, staring down at her shadowy feet under the dark, tossing waters of the _onsen_.

"And now for mah final question on this here matter. When you had sex with both of them, you enjoyed it so much that you couldn't help coming, could ya? And probably more than once, am Ah right? _Tell me!"_

"Y-yes," Motoko whispered, her eyes now closed and face glowing bright-red, trembling at the memory of how both her body and mind had responded to the unbearably pleasurable stimulation she had previously been subjected to, once when bound and helpless at the hands of Kanako, the other times in the loving arms of Kaolla Su. "That is…exactly what happened with me. I just couldn't help the way I was feeling at the time…and before I knew it, I was…I was-!"

As she saw her chance, Kitsune sucked in a deep breath, and then made her move.

"Ah could make you feel the same as that again, and more," Kit softly stated. "If you'd let me?"

"_Wha-? What…?"_

"Ah'm askin' you out on a date, Motoko, both as a friend and as a prospective lover," Kitsune declared, a sober look on her face as she stared directly into Motoko's confused eyes. "Ah'm not jokin' around here, gal, Ah'm totally serious. Ah really like you, and Ah want to know if you and Ah can hit it off together."

"You…you like me and want…to date me? As more than just friends? As in-?"

"Yep! So, what d'ya say, then? After all, neither of us two are gonna be getting' Kei now, are we?"

"I-I'm not sure what you're getting at here, Kitsune."

"Well, for starters, we both know there's no possible way that Kei is going to leave Turtle-Lady for either of us, is what Ah mean," the fox girl expounded to her confused and astonished friend. "Those two have been tight since they both were tots. And they are so made for each other, it isn't even funny! Mutsumi is everything that Naru is, with the added advantage of also bein' everything that Naru's not! And even if Kei _did_ for some insane reason break up with Mutsumi, the smart money's on him running straight back to Naru again. Am Ah right?"

As Motoko realized the truth in Mitsune Konno's words, her eyes began to fill with tears once again.

"Yes, you are right, Kitsune. _'Sniff!'_ Even though we all may have lost Urashima again, to Mutsumi this time, we do still have each other for company, you and me. But, as to your proposal that we take our friendly platonic relationship one step further… _Um?_ This isn't the type of thing that I usually do, and – _er_ - I…I'm not sure yet…"

Kitsune grinned at the red-cheeked Motoko's hesitant admission that she was at least thinking about accepting her offer. "So…does that mean what Ah think it means," she prompted the other girl. "About you and Ah maybe – _heh!_ – getting together real soon, as more'n just friends?"

Motoko crimsoned an extra shade as she realized the insinuation in Kit's words of what they would both soon be doing with the other, should she accept her proposal. And she hadn't failed to notice that her heart was beating a little faster at the exciting prospect of once again sampling forbidden love with an exceedingly attractive girl...

_At long-last I'm being offered the chance for love again. And it's someone that I already know and like, as well! Can I afford to pass up this opportunity to maybe find true love and happiness with Kitsune, of all people, now that Urashima is beyond my reach?_

Motoko couldn't deny that she did find the older girl to be very physically attractive. And since Kitsune had admitted to having the very same sexual preferences as she did, her prospective partner already possessed a very good understanding of her jumbled emotions and feelings about her being the way that she was. Lastly, Urashima really _was_ lost to her for good, this time, so…?

_Who knows when - or even if - I'll get another opportunity like this one again_, Motoko fretfully asked herself, fear at maybe being alone for the rest of her life warring with uncertainty over what could happen were she to accept Kitsune's offer to her._ If I do turn Kitsune down, it could be months, or even years away before someone else I like asks me to be with them – or even n-not at all_, she then realized with trepidation._ I…couldn't live with that. And I'm sick of being alone and unloved! I've got to take my chance…right now!_

'_Gulp!'_

"Um…well, I - I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to ha-have a few trial dates," the red-faced, sweat-dropping Motoko finally answered, her demure eyes still downcast and her tremulous voice little more than a whisper again. "But Kitsune, the fact that you and I will be…doing this…must remain a total secret from our other friends. If word about our clandestine affair ever got out, I'd feel so…uncomfortable about it..."

Kitsune's thumping heart leapt with joy as she heard Motoko's positive response to her proposal, even as she laughed at her tall friend's shy discomfiture at being so bold as to actually agree to do it. "Sure, Sugah. Why not," Kit declared, her warm smile also reaching her half-closed eyes. "It's none of their business, anyways, but if it'll make you feel better, then mum's the word. Ah promise."

"Well, _um_, all right, then," the tense younger girl hesitantly answered, finally lifting her shy gaze to meet the happy eyes of her, from that moment on, new girlfriend. "I'll g-give us a try."

Instead of speaking, Kitsune reached for the still uncertain-looking kendo girl and drew her gently down back-first onto her own lap again, so that Motoko was facing directly forward over her knees, her spread-open legs now on each side of Kit's own ones.

"Kitsune, what-?" Motoko began to ask, turning her head to look back with wide eyes over her right shoulder, whilst jumping slightly at the tingling touch of the fox girl's hands moving across the bare and sensitive skin on either side of her slender, toned waist.

"_Shhh_. It's all right, Sweetie," Kit told her in a soothing tone. "You're still much too uptight over what happened with Kei. And Ah promised just before that Ah'd help you out with that, didn't Ah?"

"Yes, but what are you going to - _oh?"_

Kitsune's left hand had just then slipped up and across Motoko's curvaceous chest to gently cup the underside of her right breast. Simultaneously, the right arm of the fox girl encircled the taller girl's waist; pulling Motoko further backwards until her deliciously curved buttocks were pressed firmly against Kit's own flat stomach. Her right hand then slid down between the now shivering Motoko's splayed-open legs, her own legs serving to keep them still spread wide. Reaching their intended target, Kit's probing fingers gently caressed the silky hair, her middle finger slipping easily inside the other girl...

_Wow! Kendo-girl's tight even around a single finger, _Kitsune then realized, licking her lips with predatory anticipation_. This is gonna feel real good to her, Ah'll bet. And for me, too…!_

"_Ahhh! Ahhh!"_ Motoko cried out, her lower body twitching with the sudden jolt of nearly unbearable pleasure as Kit's intruding finger began to do its work in _exactly_ the right spot inside of her. "Kitsune! What-? _Aaaah!"_

"That's it, Sugah," the Fox crooned into Motoko's right ear, holding the other girl tight to thwart any instinctive attempts at escape. "You're enjoyin' that, aren't ya? Ah'm gonna have you all calm and relaxed in no time, just like Ah promised." Then, as the fingers of her left hand began to tease and massage at Motoko's now rigidly-swollen right nipple, Kit ran her tongue up the side of the trembling Kendo girl's neck, from the shoulder to the base of her right ear. "So how does that feel, then, eh?"

"_Uhhh! It – it feels good! But-? Ahhh-haah!_"

Kitsune grinned with delight as Motoko's well-formed buttocks suddenly began to rock back-and-forth, thrusting back hard against her loins as the over-stimulated Kendo girl instinctively responded to the sexual stimulus she was so unexpectedly having to endure.

_Yeah, that's the way, girl_, the elated Kitsune encouraged the other girl in silent approval. The Fox was now rapidly becoming turned on herself as she watched and felt Motoko eagerly responding to the sexual pleasure she was forcing her to experience. Kit then smirked with glee as the tall Kendo girl's completely naked, toned body began to convulse wildly above and against her. Motoko's long flowing black hair whipped back-and-forth from her efforts, her every movement haloed against the bright circle of radiant yellow light from one of the _onsen's_ gas lamps._ It sure looks to me that you certainly needed this done to ya, all right. But you ain't felt nothin' yet!_

Quickly Kit matched the other girl's rocking motion with her own well-formed hips, before leaning forward to paste her soft lips tightly against Motoko's shivering neck, just under her right ear. Then she began to lick and suck at that spot, the tip of her tongue flicking back-and-forth on the sensitive skin situated there. At the same time, her right middle-finger, now joined by a second one inside her gasping, convulsing new lover, pressed tighter and sped up its rubbing motion.

_Dang, Kendo-girl's hot body feels so good! Ahh, yeah! That's it, Baby; let's feel those juicy tits of yours bounce. Ah could get real used to this in a hurry!_

"_Uhh-uh!_ K-Kitsune? D-don't stop," the aroused Motoko suddenly cried out, sweatdrops flying from her pleasure-wracked face."Just…fuck me…!"

"What was that, gal?" the now panting Kit breathed out with a chuckle into Motoko's right ear, despite already being sure that she had heard the other girl correctly.

"_Kitsune! Fuck meee! Ahhh!"_

_Ah, yeah, that's the spirit! Uhhh! And Ah'm feelin' it now, too, _the exuberant Kit realized, gritting her teeth together at the rapidly-increasing warm and tingling sensation that she, too, was now experiencing between her own legs_. C'mon, Kendo-girl, just let it all out, and Ah will, too. Ah know you wanna…!_

A second later, Motoko's slender-waisted, totally nude body spasmed uncontrollably in Kitsune's arms as the kendo girl lost all control over her body and her mind. Her upper body arched backwards, and then locked rigid, her perfectly-formed breasts thrust up towards the starry sky as she had her first explosive release in a long, _long _time.

"_Ahhh!_ _Oh, Kami-samaaaah! Ahh-hhhh-hh!"_

As did Kitsune, as Motoko's disbelieving cry of pleasure and frenzied reaction instantly triggered her own more-than-ready one.

_Oh, god, that's it–! Uhh-haaah! Ahhh - yeeeahh! Ohh-!_

"_Phew!"_ the panting, sweating fox girl gasped out loud as the waves of pleasure washing through her own magnificent body finally subsided into the warm glowing feeling of sexual satisfaction. Still tightly embracing Motoko from behind, Kitsune slumped backwards against the edge of the _onsen_, pulling the still quivering, sweat-slick young woman back tightly against and between her own very large and desirable hard-nippled breasts again as she did so. "Ah, god! Ah needed that, too. _Ah really did_. And so did you, Sweetie."

The only reply to her comment the delighted Kit Fox then received was an incoherent whimper of sexual gratification from the weakly-moving kendo girl on top of her.

Turning Motoko's dazed, breathless face to hers, Kitsune then plastered her lips over those of her new girlfriend, their mouths passionately working together in a long and lingering kiss.

"You did really well for ya first time with me, Honey," the fox girl whispered to the now limp young woman in her arms, once their lips had finally parted again for badly needed air. "And it'll only get better every time from now on, you'll see."

_Heh! Subjugating Motoko into havin' sex with me right off the bat was far easier than Ah thought it would be, _Kit told herself in silent satisfaction at a job well-done. Both of her hands were still absent-mindedly squeezing and stroking at the firm breasts and body of the prone girl on her lap as she then relaxed from the kiss back into her seat on the underwater stone ledge in the hot pool_. And there's no-way she won't be comin' back for more, after that hot experience Ah just gave her. Yeah! Ah'm gonna make her mine, all right - _huh?

To Kitsune's surprise, on top of her, Motoko had suddenly twitched again, and was now shuddering violently as she experienced her second climax in as many minutes. And then, mere moments later, it happened again for a third time, as well!

_Holy hell! Just how much pressure has this poor girl been under over these last few years, anyway?_ Kitsune asked herself in amazement, once Motoko's erratic sexual spasms had finally come to a stop._ She went off like a string of lit firecrackers just then. 'Whew!' And feeling her hot body doing it against mah own one, damn-near made me come again right now, too. Yeah!_

_Well, I guess that it has been six years or so since Kanako got her, and probably almost as long as that since she last did the deed with Su. After that length of time alone without love or sex, no wonder she blew like a geyser now that she finally did get some!_

_But now that Motoko's with me, she ain't gonna have to worry about any lack of lovin' again. Heh, heh! And neither will Ah – oh?_

Just then, Kit felt the kendo girl suddenly slump limply forward in her supporting arms. And now, apart from the steady rhythm of her breathing and the ends of her long, dangling hair, which were slowly swaying back-and-forth in the gentle rise-and-fall of the hot water wavelets in the _onsen,_ Motoko wasn't moving at all.

"Ah, Motoko? Are you all right?" Kitsune tentatively inquired of her motionless friend, turning the surprisingly light young woman around on her lap so she could check out her condition.

_Well I'll be damned. She's out like a light! All of this hanky-panky must've been too much for her to handle, after such a long time of having none at all._

"Heck, that bein' the case, Ah'd better get poor Motoko outta here and back up to her room," she then decided out loud, throwing an anxious glance up at the huge apartment building behind them. "After all of that racket she was makin' while we were doin' the deed, it's a wonder that none of the others have come out here to see what the fuss was all about. I'd best get going before someone does show up, and catches us out."

-:-:-:-:-:-

As Kitsune hoisted the limp and unconscious kendo girl up over her shapely shoulders in a fireman's carry, in preparation to lugging her back into the changing room, little did she know that they had already been spotted by one of the dorm's other female residents.

Up on the second floor of the Hinata Apartments, at an un-illuminated window that overlooked the gas-lamp lit _onsen_ far below, the normally impassive Kanako Urashima let out a loud chuckle of mirth at what she had been witnessing for the last four or five minutes.

_Ha! So that candy-assed prude, Aoyama, still gets her thrills out of being fucked by other girls, just like I discovered she did when I first took her myself,_ Kanako smugly thought to herself as she watched the unsuspecting Kit Fox carrying the limp form of Motoko towards the bright lights of the changing room, which was situated on the first floor, below and to the left of her vantage point. _I already knew that Kitsune was that way, too. But who would've guessed those two would get together like this? Certainly not me!_

_And seeing them both going for it, right out in the open, even at night, has actually succeeded in cheering me up a bit_, she then realized with some surprise_. Even after finding out about Turtle-Idiot stealing _Oniichan_ away from me this morning, I'm feeling much better right now, after witnessing that little x-rated spectacle!_

"_Heh, heh!_ But I have to admit that Konno did a damn good job of seducing Motoko," the Goth girl then declared out loud as she turned away from the window. "I'll bet Kendo-freak sure as hell wasn't expecting to be finger-fucked by Fox-girl when they first went for a bathe earlier on tonight. But once it got underway, she sure did enjoy it!"

"Motoko used to enjoy it just as much with me, too," a hidden voice suddenly chirped out of the darkness of the night, right next to Kanako's left ear!

The startled Goth girl whirled around; her hands automatically assuming a defensive posture, only to relax again as she realized just who it was that had surprised her.

"_What the–?_ Oh, it's you, Su. Huh! So how long have you been hiding out there, anyway?"

"Not long," Su admitted, swinging down through the top of the outside window, to land with a gentle thump on the floor next to the frowning Goth girl. "Just long enough to catch all of the hot action outside. _Nyahahaha!_ Did ya see Motoko's expression when she came that first time? Wasn't it _great?"_

Kanako managed a faint smile, her amusement at what she had just witnessed overriding her usual impassive expression once again. "Yes, it was, actually. But how do you feel about it, Su? I mean, I know that Kendo-girl used to be your piece of pussy, a while ago. But now that she's hooked up with Konno, tonight, where does that leave you?"

"Naw, I don't mind. Well, not _too_ much, anyway," Kaolla replied, the wide grin still on her tanned face. "After all, we did split up ages ago because we both wanted to be free to grab Kei-Baby, if he and Naru tanked."

_As did I_, Kanako thought, her smile evaporating at having been reminded of her main rival for her brother's affections, Naru-damn-Narusegawa. The Goth girl had been wildly happy that the psychotic witch and her _Oniichan _had split up for good, last weekend. But she was much less happy about the situation right now. For, upon the previously missing Keitaro's very much longed-for reappearance earlier on this morning, her congenial turtle idiot relative, Mutsumi, had immediately announced that _she_ was now an item with him.

This totally unfair turn of events had left the Goth girl with nothing but an overwhelming feeling of frustration that she hadn't managed to hook up with her dearly loved _Oniichan_ this time around, either. As Kanako had told her brother, earlier on that night, she could accept that he was now with Mutsumi, not her, and try to move on with her life. But that didn't mean she had to like it!

_Damn the luck!_

But at least she had taken her chance today to beat the shit out of Naru, for trying to interfere in Keitaro and Mutsumi's new relationship. Doing that most-pleasant task had taken the edge off her disappointment, for now, anyway.

"But Turtle-Idiot Mutsumi is my brother's new girlfriend now," Kanako sourly pointed out to the still-beaming Molmol Princess. "I thought you might've wanted to start humping Motoko again, since _Oniichan_ is once more permanently off the market. As he_ always_ damn-well is!"

"I _did _think about that," Su admitted, now balancing on one foot with her hands behind her head. "And I really _do_ still like Motoko. But at the moment, since it looks like Motoko's now gonna be with Kitsune, I've got someone else I also really like, in mind."

"_Huh? Who?"_

Su laughed again, in that irritating way that always put Kanako's teeth on edge. "Never you mind, Gothy-Baby! Don't worry, it's not you. I'd best be going now, so, s_ee ya!"_

_So it's not me? Thank goodness for small favors,_ the relieved Kanako breathed silently out as Su disappeared back through the open window again. _Even though Su's twenty now, and attends Tokyo University, she hasn't changed one-damn-bit from when she was thirteen, and still at Middle School._

_Still, upon reflection, I could certainly do far worse than to go out with the Crown Princess of Molmol – if it wasn't for the fact that Su's so damn hyperactive, cheerful, and carefree all of the time. We're like oil and water. She'd drive me insane within a couple of days if we were together. I'd probably either end up killing her, or she'd kill me!_

_No, just like Su has, I've got someone else on my mind, too. Apart from _Oniichan,_ that is. For some fucked-up reason, I just can't stop thinking about the way she felt in my arms, so I'm going to keep my eye on her from now on. And _Oniichan_ and Mutsumi, too, just to see how things turn out between them._

_And if _Oniichan_ and Mutsumi do end up remaining together and getting married – which is pretty damn definite now, isn't it - I'll know right then that I truly have lost him forever. And, despite my promise to _Oniichan_ to move on with my life, I just know that I'll be upset as all hell about it, too…_

_But, still, only if-and-when that does happen, will I know what I will then have to do with regards to my feelings for this other person._

_After all, once the true love of your life is gone, it's better to have someone that you think you may come to love, rather than have no-one at all in your life to even try to care about…_

_Isn't it…?_

…

-:-:-:-:-:-

**THE END**

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Author's Note:_

_Well, there you have it. I hope that this chapter answered your 'How in the hell did they get together?' questions in a most satisfactory manner._

_Chapter Five of 'Love Hina: Flight of the Hornet' will be up on my next update._

_As always, comments are most appreciated._


End file.
